The Mysterious Artist
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: The Sonic team was sent to school, to look fo ths mysterious 'princess'. They know nothing abpout her, just her father is evil. They have to pretend to like her and kill her family. But what if Sonic falls in love? And what if Amy finds out the truth?


**Betrayal Love**

**Starring: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Katrina, Daniel the Hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Cream, Maria, and maybe Eggman, the rest is Oc's and if you want yours in the story pm please.**

**X**

**Sonic**

I still don't know why G.U.N forced us to go to school. I mean really, heroes aren't supposed to do this. Unless they have a secret identity, but do we? NO! So we should be free to do anything we want. Besides there is only one reason why we're going to this hell hole, it's because we are looking for a special person.

We know nothing about this girl, her name, what she looks like, none of that. All we know is a few things. One she's 15 years old just like me, and that she's a princess.

Not like a princess of the entire country, but a princess of life and death. Her father is the man in charge, and kills off betrayers. The trick is to befriend her and gain her trust. Go behind her back, kill her father and take her as a prisoner before she escapes. We hear she is great at acting and disguising so we won't know who this girl is. And that's why we're at this school looking around. It's me, Cream, Shadow, Maria, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow all working for G.U.N and its hard work if you tell me.

Luckily we don't have to wear uniforms; otherwise I would have killed myself a long time ago.

"Sonic get up, we have school."

_Ugh why do we have to get up so early in the morning?_

I opened my eyes, and they stared deep into ruby red. I let out a scream, holding my hand on my chest.

"Geez Shadow! You really know how to scare someone, when it's not even Halloween!"

"Ha, very funny, now wake your blue ass up and let's go." He said dryly and left the room.

Yep that's Shadow for you, no life in his little tiny caring heart. Did I just say caring? I meant _**evil**_.

Yawning, I got up lazily from the bed and took a quick shower. Changing into white jeans, a grey polo, and checkered vans, walking towards my mirror, I styled my quills spiked with hair gel. But also smooth if I let a girl come close to me.

I grabbed my jacket and raced down the stairs. Everyone up and dressed. Shadow, shockingly in a white shirt, along with black jeans, and red vans.

Rouge in a floral blue skirt, with a matching fuchsia shirt and black sandals.

Cream in orange halter top, yellow leggings, with matching sandals.

Tails in blue jeans, a white/green striped hoodie, along with green vans.

"Where's Knuckles?" I asked.

Rouge pouted and crossed her arms. "Because he had to watch the master emerald, so they let him skip this whole mission, except on weekends."

We all groaned at that, "Who knew knucklehead could be so lucky watching that rock." I said making everyone laugh.

Shadow grabbed his keys to his black mustang and the guys rode with him. Rouge and Cream rode in a purple Camaro and left right behind us.

**Amy**

"Amy hurry, you're going to be late!"

The voice yelled a little too loud and rolled out of the bed hard with a loud _THUD!_

"Shit, the best way to wake up."

I pulled myself up quickly and took a 5 minute shower. I wrapped my body in a towel and looked at the clock. 6:30am.

"Double shit, I'm gonna be really late now!"

After slipping on my under clothes, and slipped on black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white under shirt, and a light baby blue short sleeved shirt on top. I threw on black converses, quickly to my bathroom. I straightened my hair down to my mid back, a regular side bang covering one eye. Now to touch up the look, I also placed a fake black rose in my hair.

Brushing my teeth, I grabbed my grey back pack and slid down the rail to the end of the floor.

"Amy wait, don't you want breakfast?" My mother called to me in the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, I can't I only have like 5 minutes to get to school."

Making sure I had my keys in my pocket, I walked to my grey Acura and jumped in. Speeding down the neighborhood, luckily I leaved only a few minutes down the street.

**Around 6 minutes later**

I parked the car in the closet space near the school. Seems like I was the only student here except for the teachers. Except there was two cars I didn't notice, but I'd decided to leave that alone.

Locking the doors shut, I grabbed my back pack, and walked inside the school. Some of the teachers noticed me, and waved. I was known as the class pet, but I never wanted to be. I smiled and waved back knowing it was the polite thing to do and kept walking down the hall.

I turned left like 4 times and went right around 10 times before heading to the end of the school. Pushing the back doors open, I saw my normal spot. That big oak tree, with a few vines around.

Don't ask, but when I first got there, vines were just hanging down. It was really tall, almost as tall as the school. You're wondering how to get up there; well of course you had to climb.

Throwing my back pack on one of the branches, I gripped on the bark, lunging one of my legs over the lower branches. I gripped the higher one and threw the rest of my body over. I kept climbing, and climbing, until I found the spot I'm normally in. Zipping open my back pack, and took out my sketch book and pencils. I looked straight ahead, and saw the beautiful landscape; it was a gorgeous pasture with flowers and little kids playing with their parents. Fire flies turning in, and birds nesting on the soccer goals.

I looked in front one more time, before running my pencil around to draw what was in front of me. When I got a little tired of the noises, I took out my iPod and started listening to Evanescence or Amy Lee.

**Sonic**

As we pulled up in the school. We noticed a grey Acura here near our cars. "Still remind me why we go to school?"

The small bunny Cream even scoffed at that and spoke. "Because we have to find out we this girl is, and bring her father down along with her."

I nodded and walked with the rest in the school.

"WOW! Man is this place huge!" Tails let out a low whistle.

"Hey, Tails, look there's a chemistry lab over there!"

His ocean blue eyes widen in excitement, and grabbed Cream by the arm. Dragging her there, Rouge let out a giggle, "I'll go with them so they won't get in trouble."

Shadow and I gave her a heads up before walking in silence. "Sonic, why don't we check out the track and field court?"

I smiled, "Yeah, let's go I'll race ya!" My words faded off as I sprinted around the halls. I heard Shadow growl in annoyance and felt a strong wind. Shadow was right next to me grinning like a mad man. In a few seconds the both burst through the back doors and playfully glare at each other.

"I totally won!"

"What are you talking about, Faker? If you hadn't notice my feet beat you to the spot so I won!"

We continued to argue for least 3 minutes. "Okay I'm tired so let's just walk around." Shadow agreed and we found a large tree and a small pink figure on one of the branches.

"Sonic, there's a girl up there in the branch. She might be stuck or something."

"Omg, you're right about her being a girl Shadow. How'd you know?" I said sarcastically. "Anyway why don't you go rescue her?"

Shadow rolled his ruby eyes. "I'm not the hero in this book."

"Good point, be back in a flash!"

I sprinted right under her, "HEY DO YOU NEED ANY HELP GETTING DOWN?"

**Amy**

I'm almost done with my drawing. I turned my IPod off, listening to the birds humming and chirping. And all of a sudden an idiot starts to yell, ruining my peace and quiet.

"HEY DO YOU NEED ANY HELP GETTING DOWN?"

Great, I tried to ignore him, but he continue to start yelling.

"No, but I do need help!" I shouted back at him. In a few seconds emerald eyes meet my jade eyes.

"What do you need help with beautiful?" He winked.

Gross. "Hmm, oh yes, I need you to shut your mouth and take your blue ass down my tree and leave."

**X**

**Not saying anymore, but read and review no flames**


End file.
